kayesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaycee
Kaycee is the fairy of languages, a student of Alfea, and one of the girls of the Amichix Club. She is the second of the group to be introduced, following Roxy. Her bonded pixie is Kya, the pixie of curiosity. Pre-Series Kaycee was born and raised on Lariqua, a realm known for its vast diversity and numerous languages. Kaycee comes from a large family, consisting of her, her father, her stepmother, and six stepsiblings, each a set of twins and all younger than her. It's unknown what happened to her biological mother. Because of the number of people in the house, Kaycee often felt cramped inside, although she was fortunate to have her own room while her stepsiblings were forced to share one. While she harbors no ill feelings toward her stepfamily, she does not like them because her relationship with her father faltered somewhat after he married her stepmother, who she has no relationship with. Kaycee was often ignored and pushed to the side because her father gave more attention to her stepfamily since there were more of them than her, only being used as a babysitter. On the upside, this lack of attention allowed her to put her heart into learning more languages, leading to her knowing more than anyone in her family, which got her a lot of praise outside of them. As a child, Kaycee's hair was very short, not even touching her shoulders. It began growing out furiously when she reached puberty and she refused to have it cut. Personality Kaycee is the most outgoing and extroverted of her friends. She is almost always up for plans to go out and enjoys occasional late nights out. She is also flirtatious and enjoys teasing others, but she doesn't seem to care for having a serious relationship. She is also seems to be a bit oblivious of her behavior at times. For example, in the second story, she was dancing around on the bus poles, but according to Inessa, she was pretending to be a gymnast and playing around. Kaycee didn't understand why it garnered attention or why she was always given something in exchange whenever she did so. Thus, Kaycee could be considered as having somewhat of an "innocent" nature. Kaycee is also shown to be compassionate and caring towards her friends. She comforts Roxy when she's unsure about being at Alfea, and is understanding of Inessa's troubles. She is usually the one Inessa confides in and the shoulder for her friends to lean on. Appearance Kaycee has dark skin, hot pink eyes, and dark pink hair with strawberry red highlights, although black is its natural color. She wears a blue jean jacket over a lighter blue t-shirt that exposes her midriff and some of her cleavage, purple mini-shorts with a white belt, thigh-high stiletto boots, translucent white tights with pink bows at the top, and two pink bows that tie her hair into high pigtails. Kaycee's Winx outfit is a deep pink top that exposes part of her midriff and has two triangular cutouts with one that acts as a cleavage window, black shorts that sit above her knees, a white belt with a buckle in a simplified shape of her realm's flag, and black stiletto heels. Her pink bows also enlarge. Her wings are a translucent pink color. Credit Bases for Kaycee belong to EnchantingRainbow Category:Amichix Club